


girl with one eye

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [6]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 52 “Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying.”
Relationships: Amanda Collins/Nikita Mears
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Collections: Femslash February





	girl with one eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBrunetteBarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBrunetteBarbie/gifts).



“Just sleep with one eye open, that’s all I’m saying.”

Amanda’s advice about her fellow recruits was given as Amanda’s counsel always was: calm, a little humorous, unnervingly collected; despite her best efforts, Nikita could feel it put her more on the defence against Amanda herself than about whatever she tried warning her away of.

It was, however, good advice. Nikita took it to heart; like all of Amanda’s lesson, she carried it with her for the years to come, literally and figuratively. Remaining vigilant, as Amanda steadily raised on the list of people she kept her eye open for.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
